


Motivation

by feelingisfirst



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Just a little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingisfirst/pseuds/feelingisfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley was nothing if not determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

Fred Weasley was nothing if not determined. Although many would not guess it, he could be quite the workhorse when given the opportunity and proper motivation. Currently, he was watching the best motivation of his life across breakfast and the Gryffindor table. The fourteen year old redhead squinted and leaned forward. Damn Alicia Spinnet. If she'd just stop moving about and hold still, maybe he could get a good view and – ah. There it was. Alicia had leaned back to talk to someone at the Hufflepuff table, and Fred was rewarded with a perfect, amazing, entirely unobstructed view of the perfect, amazing Angelina Johnson.

"Bloody hell, Fred," George groaned, snapping Fred back to reality. "I was going to eat that!"

Fred frowned and looked down, surprised to find his elbow resting in a steamy plate of bacon. "Oh, sorry, mate," he said, quickly removing his elbow and grabbing a piece of smushed bacon to eat before looking back to Angelina. She was _exquisite_. That long, beautiful, black hair, and her smile, and bloody hell could she play Quidditch! If you asked Fred (which people rarely did, but this often escaped his attention), he'd been sitting around and drooling over her for long enough. It was time to get something done. It was on the back of this realization that the self-proclaimed "handsomer" of the Weasley twins stood and marched importantly down the table to where Miss Johnson sat. "Spinnet, Bell, Angelina," he greeted briskly but not without emphasis before dropping into the seat next to the object of his affections.

"Hello, Fred," Angelina said brightly as Alicia and Katie nodded their hellos.

"Angelina, next weekend's a Hogsmeade one. You're going. With me." He said all of this without batting an eye.

"Alright," Angelina answered with a nonchalant shrug, but she had to choke back a smile as he leaned in to steal her first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> revised 6/19/16


End file.
